Being A friend
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Duo takes an overworked Relena on a motorcycle ride.


****

Being a Friend

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Relena was going through a lot of papers at her desk in her castle. "This is a bit too much for a girl like me to handle," she whispered to herself in frustration. She signed paper after paper and then heard a knock, "come in!"

Two men in suits came on either side of her and asked her to get up. They each took an arm and led her outside.

Convinced she was being kidnapped, she demanded, "where are you taking me?"

"Someone would like to speak with you," the one on her left said vaguely.

"The gundam pilots will hear of this!" she cried.

They took her out of the front doors where a man was leaning against a black and red motorcycle. His head was facing the ground and his arms were crossed. He pulled off his black helmet, shook his head, his long brown braid flying. He smiled warmly, "Hi, Relena!"

"Duo!" Relena gasped.

"Thank you, Ken and Frank," he said as he gave them each a 5-dollar bill 

"A pleasure doing business with you sir," both of the men left.

Relena put her hands on her hips, "Well, well, well, you certainly done it this time, Duo! Heero will kill you for sure!"

"Not if I'm careful," he grinned as he handed her a hot pink helmet.

"I have a lot of work to do," she muttered.

"Relena," Duo said, "you can't work _all _the time! It's bad for your health."

"Duo, this is really sweet but I can't. Why don't you take Hilde?"

"She can't, Hilde twisted her ankle budgie jumping yesterday." Duo said, frowning. "She's kinda mad at me right now."

"Budgie jumping?! Well, I can see why!"

"Don't worry," Duo said, putting his helmet back on," we're not going budgie jumping. It's only a ride."

"I've never been on a motorcycle before," Relena murmured, fingering the helmet.

Duo laughed as he looked her over. She wore a yellow and blue suit-dress and high heals. She looked like an attorney, he swung his leg over his motorcycle and sat down, "It shows." He said flatly.

"Hey!" she put her fist on her hip.

"Come on Relena," Duo pressed, "you've worked too hard and you deserve a break."

Relena sighed and put the helmet on, "I guess one little ride won't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Duo said with enthusiasm starting the engine, "hop on….baby!" Duo wore a black leather jacket, blue black leather chaps over blue jeans and black boots. Relena could see part of his bare chest. Duo had his jacket zipped up a few inches below his color bone.

"Baby…" Relena giggled and got behind Duo and slipped her arms around him. She grasped her left wrist with her right hand. 

"Let's ride!" Duo kicked the kick stand up and twisted the handle bars. He took off with surprising speed and Relena screamed.

Duo sped up and left the city limits. He went to the freeway and then took Relena to a very hilly and rocky place. There was a cliff in front of them. There was a wide and deep ravine coming up. A large grin spread across Duo's face.

As if Relena knew what Duo was thinking, she tapped on his helmet, "Duo, are you crazy? You're going to get us killed!"

"Hold on tight!" he revved up the engine. Faster, faster, faster.

Relena tightened her hold around Duo's waist and leaned into him, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…." She closed her eyes.

The tires screeched as Duo pulled up so the motorcycle was on the back wheel. He tightened his hands on the handle bars, "here goes nothing!" then they were no longer on solid ground for five whole seconds. "Whooooohooooooooooooo!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh! Duooooooooooo!"

Then they landed on the side abruptly and swiveled around. Both were breathing hard knowing they just cheated death together. Relena and Duo took off their helmets.

"Oh my gosh, Duo! That was amazing!" Relena cried, "We did it, oh what a---mmmphh!" she dropped her helmet as she felt Duo's lips pressing against hers. 

Duo dropped his helmet down to hold her face. Relena reached her hand up to Duo's chest to push him back but her hand relaxed and grasped the collar of his jacket. She lost herself in the kiss and closed her eyes. Duo, being the lovable and crazy American he was, leaned closer to her and nibbled her lips gently. They just went through an exciting and dangerous moment together and Relena felt like it was Duo's way of celebrating. Relena lifted her leg over Duo's knee and her shoe started to fall off. 

__

I never knew that Duo was such a good kisser, Relena thought to herself, returning Duo's kiss, _I wonder if Heero could kiss this good. Any girl who has been kissed from a gundam pilot is a lucky one._

The kiss ended a little too soon when they lost breath. Gasping, Duo stroked Relena's cheek and hair, "Well now…was that so…bad?" he gave her his famous sly smile.

Relena smiled back and shook her head, "Mm-mm." She touched his shoulder and then got off the motorcycle to walk to the edge of the cliff. She looked down and wrapped her arms around her, "it's so far down…if we fell," she shook her head, unable to finish. She shivered.

Duo walked up behind her, unzipping his jacket. He put it around her shoulders. "what are you thinking about?" he asked.

Relena sighed, "I'm just like Heero."

"Huh?"

"We take our work seriously." She explained. "It's like we're afraid to lose."

"He's a gundam pilot."

"Yeah, I wonder if I'm working myself more than I have to just to attain peace."

"Listen," Duo turned her around, "you're doing great. But you gotta loosen up sometime and have some fun." Duo laughed, "Next time, I'll take Heero with me and I won't take no for an answer!"

"He's not the only one who doesn't know how to have fun."

"You're right. Trowa and Wufei have some issues!" he said with a laugh, "and Quatre's doing okay…considering his father's company is weighing down on his shoulders."

Relena leaned into Duo and wrapped her arms around his neck, "thanks, Duo." She pressed her cheek against his chest.

Duo patted her head, "anytime." 

As the sun set behind them, they stood holding each other. They went back to the motorcycle and put their helmets back on. Relena put her arms though the sleeves of Duo's jacket and slid her palms onto Duo's masculine chest. They jumped the cliff again, better than the first time. They rode around for a little longer and Duo took her home. Every now and then Duo reached his hand to touch Relena's hand. She would rub her hands over his arms. They weren't cold even though they were bare. He wore a navy blue tank top. He wasn't cold, in fact, Duo felt like he was on fire.

Duo dropped her home and she got off, rubbing his chest. Duo turned off the engine and took off his helmet. Relena took off his jacket, followed by the helmet. She put them down behind him. 

"Thank you, Duo," she said, leaning forward, placing her hands on her knees. "I really needed this."

Duo kissed her lips again but the kiss didn't last as much as the first one although he wish it had. "Let me know if you feel like going for a ride again."

"I will," she smiled.

Duo put his jacket back on and put the helmet in a box on the back of the motorcycle. He started the motorcycle and put his helmet back on. "See ya around," he said, lifting his visor and giving her a friendly wink.

"Later," She said, waving.

Duo took off and turned the street. Relena trekked up to her office and kicked off her shoes. Stretching, she walked behind her desk and propped her feet on the desk and leaned back.

"Miss Relena---" Pagen's voice came over the intercom.

"I don't think so, Pagen," Relena clicked the inter come off and laughed, "I work _way_ too much!"

****

The end


End file.
